


a moveable feast

by cortue



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Kíli, Modern College Age AU, Sex/Gender AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortue/pseuds/cortue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music is loud enough it could almost push Tauriel outside of her body between one pounding heartbeat and the next if it weren’t for the hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck, anchoring her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moveable feast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leupagus for throwing the gauntlet in the first place, tyleet/wildehack for telling me I should do the thing when I very much doubted I could, and orockthro always for being the best and most patient word buddy anyone could ask for, even when I’m gchatting her porn at her work place and asking her if my fanfictions are erotic enough.

The music is loud enough it could almost push Tauriel outside of her body between one pounding heartbeat and the next if it weren’t for the hand tangled in the hair at the back of her neck, anchoring her here. This isn’t the sort of house party she’d usually come to willingly or stay at for long, but it’s been at least an hour since she was planning on leaving and she’s completely lost track of the door. She’d forgotten about it somewhere on the dance floor in between the moment she’d been knocked into a stranger and the girl hadn’t seemed to notice her apologies. She’d just smiled at her and moved with it as if it were that easy, as if they were already dancing together, and somehow it was.

Tauriel doesn’t know this song or really how to dance to this music at all but this girl makes it easy, pressing one of Tauriel’s hands to her side to show her how she rocks their hips together. She’s still smiling up at Tauriel, bright and intent, and it’s easy to follow how she dances like an opening statement when Tauriel agrees with everything she has to say. Tauriel’s free hand goes to the small of her back to pull her closer, close enough that one of the girl’s legs slips between hers, incredibly warm even through her jeans. She grins like a dare and slides Tauriel’s hand down her side until it meets the bare skin of her thigh.

Even in the dark of the room, Tauriel knows they could be seen like this, but her throat goes dry with wanting all the same. More, even, because something about the way this girl is watching her makes her want to show off. She smiles back and her fingers run lightly back up the girl’s thigh to her skirt, her thumb rubbing just an inch under the hem. She’s gratified to see the girl’s expression freeze and unexpectedly crack open into something even brighter. Suddenly Tauriel needs them to be anywhere else than surrounded by people before she forgets why that’s any kind of inhibition in the first place. 

The girl agrees, if the way she can’t stop staring at Tauriel’s mouth is anything to go by. She jerks her head back over her shoulder to indicate elsewhere and Tauriel nods, lets herself be led by the hand out of the room and down a hallway to a door at the end that turns out to be an empty kitchen. Or something that probably was once a kitchen. At the moment every surface is so covered with plastic plates and cups and bags of crisps it would probably take an official archeological dig to be sure.

“That’s better,” the girl says, shutting the door behind them and dulling the music enough that she doesn’t have to shout. “Thought it was getting a little hot in there,” she says with very deliberate emphasis. “Seemed like maybe you could use a second to cool down.” Tauriel’s first impression of actually being able to see her properly is that she’s got black hair and black eyes and black heeled boots up to her knees and she wears them all like she knows exactly how attractive she is. She’s not wrong, even in the fluorescent overhead lighting of this room, but that’s not what sets off something hot and heavy twisting low in Tauriel’s belly.

The girl is wearing that same daring grin and Tauriel has only even known how to face a challenge head on. Tauriel places her hands on either side of her shoulders so that she’s crowding her in closer against the door but not close enough that they’re touching. Not close enough that the girl couldn’t get away if she wanted. “Oh?” Tauriel asks and she doesn’t have to work hard to make her voice low and throaty. “I didn’t really notice.” The girl’s eyes go slightly distant at this and her breath hitches as Tauriel leans a little closer. “Now that you mention it, though, I can see how some people might,” she lets her hands come close enough that they’re brushing along the girl’s shoulders and she shivers, “need a second.”

“Fuck,” the girl exhales, her head falling back against the door and her mouth hanging open. It’s all Tauriel needs to know she can press herself flush against her and meet that mouth with hers. The girl kisses her like that’s still nowhere close enough, like she needs to draw her in further and further, as far as Tauriel will go. She’s got a strong grip on Tauriel’s elbows, her shoulders, her back, pressing them harder into the door and sucking Tauriel’s tongue into her mouth. Tauriel digs her fingers into all that thick black hair and feels herself go beyond light headed, her neck straining at the angle, before she can even think about backing away.

When she finally does need to breathe for a second, she’s panting hard enough that she has to swallow. The girl’s still got her eyes half lidded, standing on her tip toes in boots that have to be adding at least twelve centimeters to her height.

“If we could just,” Tauriel looks around them but doesn’t see any available surface close by.

“Good point,” the girl says and sweeps out an arm to knock everything off the counter to their right. Tauriel looks down at the mess on the floor but the girl only shrugs. “I’ll be cleaning it up in the morning anyway and besides, you’re practically a giant.” She grins. “A very sexy giant.” She turns them so she can get her hands behind her on the counter to pull herself up.

“Let me,” Tauriel says and lifts her by the waist to help her up.

“Strong, too,” the girl says, impressed and a little breathless.

“Motivated,” Tauriel admits, and presses close in between the girl’s legs. She kisses along the girl’s jaw up to where it meets her ear and the girl sighs in satisfaction, her head tilting back to give better access.

“Am I ever going to learn the giant’s name?” she asks.

“Only if you stop calling me that,” Tauriel whispers in her ear and scrapes her teeth along the lobe. The girl moans, her legs coming around Tauriel’s waist and rucking up her blouse.

“You have to be at least what? Two meters?” she asks, like she’s enjoying her own joke. The soft skin of her inner thighs is moving against Tauriel’s hips every time she shifts. “Two and a half?” 

Tauriel leans back to look her in the eye. “Is that really what you would like to know right now?” she asks, amused despite herself.

Somehow, despite her flushed cheeks and the hungry look in her eyes, she manages to smile up at Tauriel like they’ve got all the time in the world. “I’m Kili,” she says.

“Tauriel,” Tauriel says. “And I’m not quite two meters. Any other questions?” 

“Tauriel. That’s a pretty name,” Kili says warmly, still looking at Tauriel like she’s lost track of where they are.

“Are you drunk?” Tauriel asks, suddenly concerned. She studies Kili’s face for any sign she’s been over indulging.

“No,” Kili laughs, which doesn’t entirely assure Tauriel. “My last drink was hours ago. Here, look.” She does a complicated series of touching her nose and rubbing her head with alternating hands. It’s probably supposed to show off her coordination but just makes her look like an enthusiastic mime. Tauriel laughs.

“I hope that wasn’t meant to be seductive,” she says, feeling oddly charmed.

“No,” Kili says, and the laughter that’s still in her voice dies off as she pulls Tauriel in again, “but this is.” She kisses Tauriel with her whole body, arms and legs going tight around her, and Tauriel leans in as far as she can, licking into her mouth and pulling at her hips to bring her closer to the edge of the counter. Kili hums encouragement, hands clenching in the fabric of Tauriel’s blouse and inching it up even further as she uses her legs to pull their bodies completely flush again. Only this time Tauriel has to break off kissing her in a gasp as she feels damp cotton slide against her stomach. It’s a like a spark that burns up the whole rest of the world and Tauriel can’t care anymore where they are. She can barely keep track of why it should matter.

Kitchen, she thinks dimly, as her hands go to Kili’s knees to push them wider. Party. She’s kissing Kili’s neck now and Kili’s straining up her body for more, her hips canting up and her underwear dragging hot against Tauriel’s skin. As Tauriel’s hands start sliding down her thighs, little “ahs” keep falling from her lips and each one is like a pulsing need between Tauriel’s legs growing stronger until she’s ready to sweep everything else off the counter and lay her back right there. Anything to be able to taste her. 

The door is open; the music suddenly loud again. Kitchen, she thinks. Party. 

“Oh shit,” says a voice. “Shit, I --- shit.”

Tauriel jerks back but she can’t bring herself to move away entirely. It’s not as if there’s any doubt about what’s going on here. She can only imagine what she looks like, but Kili’s bad enough for the both of them. She’s biting swollen lips, eyes still closed like she’s holding on to the moment before they were interrupted. If whoever’s at the door would just _leave_ , but nothing happens. Tauriel’s ready to turn around and politely but very deliberately close the door in the face of a complete stranger, possibly someone who even lives here, when Kili opens her eyes.

“Oh,” she says, as if she’s not particularly bothered to be found like this. “Hi Eowyn. You alright?”

“Fine,” Eowyn says, a bit strained. Tauriel looks over her shoulder to see that the new girl in the doorway is looking studiously at the cabinets above their heads. “Just reevaluating my place on the Kinsey Scale is all.” 

Kili laughs. Her left boot hooks itself more firmly around Tauriel’s thigh, tugging her to come closer again. 

“Also,” Eowyn says, “you’re out of vodka and they asked me to look in here.”

“Pretty sure that’s the last of it, sorry,” Kili says. Her hands are moving again and when Tauriel looks back she’s caught by the way Kili is smiling at her as fingers play along the bottom of her blouse. She feels heady, torn between stopping Kili and pushing her hands up higher to feel them against the skin of her back. “Maybe try the porch though.”

“Right, sure,” Eowyn says. “That’s this way.” She’s probably indicating the door but Tauriel doesn’t care enough to look. “I’ll just, bye.”

“Bye,” Kili calls over her shoulder as the door closes. She looks like part of her is still amused but mostly she’s focused on moving her hands along Tauriel’s sides like there was no interruption at all.

“You enjoyed that,” Tauriel says. It’s not a question.

“A little,” Kili admits, grinning. She moves in to kiss Tauriel again, but Tauriel stops her while she can still think straight.

“We’re not doing this here,” she says. Kili freezes, searching her face.

“I really hope we’re talking about the same ‘this’ right now,” she says, as if she doesn’t want to presume. Tauriel does laugh then, and surprises herself with how light it feels. She lets herself be drawn in to kiss Kili’s neck again, if only to feel how she opens up against her.

“Somehow I think we’ll work it out,” she says. She lets her thumbs stroke against the skin of Kili’s thighs because once she starts touching her it’s apparently hard to stop. “I’m assuming you live here at this point. Is it too much to hope you have a room somewhere?”

“If I didn’t I’d build one,” Kili says with such complete sincerity that Tauriel is blindsided for a moment, unsure of what to do. She’s glad for the relative privacy of keeping her face pressed against Kili’s shoulder. “You’ll actually have to let me out first if we’re going anywhere, though.” Tauriel can hear the smile in her voice like something that sings between them at every place they touch and she finds she’s smiling too. She kisses the skin behind Kili’s ear and Kili makes a pleased humming noise, curling around her all softness and warmth.

And also, Tauriel’s grip tightens involuntarily as she shifts, wet enough to have soaked through her underwear. There are not enough hours left in the night for the things that makes Tauriel want to do with her. She forces herself to take a step back and hold out a hand to help her down.

“Lead the way,” she says, proud of how level her voice sounds relative to how she’s feeling. Judging from Kili’s expression, it is still somewhat lacking. She takes Tauriel’s hand and leads her back down the hallway, through the thick crowd of people and the heavy beat of the music. There’s a series of three ropes strung up to keep people from going upstairs but Kili ducks under the lowest one easily enough. Tauriel has a bit more of an issue stepping between one of the gaps gracefully, and when she looks up again Kili’s biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“Giant,” she says. “Definitely a giant.”

“So I’ve been informed,” Tauriel says, unable to put any bite into it at all. “But I don’t know if the informant can be trusted given she’s barely one and a half meters.”

“Slander,” Kili says, truly laughing now. She takes Tauriel’s hand again although they’re past the point where they’ll be lost in the crowd. Tauriel follows, and there’s some pressure building in her chest that dampens her need to hurry, that’s satisfied with their joined hands and Kili’s voice alone. “I’ll have you know I grew past one fifty centimeters in third form.” She’s led them up a second flight of stairs now and to a door to the left of the landing. 

“How far past?” Tauriel asks.

Kili grins over her shoulder, “Seven centimeters, give or take.” She lets Tauriel in the door first and when she closes it behind them it’s nearly pitch black. “Now that’s _much_ better,” Kili says and Tauriel feels herself being slowly pressed back against the door.

“You’re not going to turn a light on?” Tauriel asks. Kili’s close enough she can feel her breathing against her neck, but she can’t see. She wants to see.

“I’m looking for the switch,” Kili says, and her hands find Tauriel’s hips. She slides them up her sides, lifting under her blouse and up to her shoulders until Tauriel has to lift her arms to let the blouse go over her head. “Mm,” Kili hums appreciatively into her collar bone. “Strangest thing. You’d think I’d remember where it was.” She’s kissing along the curve of her bra, and Tauriel would be rolling her eyes if she wasn’t so tuned into every press of her mouth. She leans forward enough that Kili can reach around her back and undo the clasp. Kili’s hands sweep up her shoulders and down her arms, gently pushing her bra straps all the way off to let it fall to the floor, and every inch of Tauriel’s body feels oversensitized.

“I’d think you would have at least noticed it when we came in,” she says. There is no way her voice could be considered level now. She wants more, entirely and nonspecifically, but she’ll settle for skin. She reaches out until she finds silky material at Kili’s shoulders and moves her fingers around the collar to see where it can be undone. Her blouse, she remembers, is something tight and red and with, she could almost groan in frustration, entirely too many tiny buttons down the front.

This isn’t helped by Kili stepping in closer, running the back of her knuckles along the curve of Tauriel’s breast. “I wasn’t looking” she says. Tauriel’s not sure if it’s the way she says it or the fact that her cheek is now following the same path that makes her hands go still. Kili licks a broad stroke across her nipple and she exhales sharply as it jolts directly down her spine.

“Kili,” she says, tugging at her blouse and what she means is off, now. Everything off. Kili is pressing too close for her to get at the buttons anymore. She licks again and again, swirling her tongue and her mouth is perfect, hot and wet and taking her in to suck hard. Tauriel arches off the door, forgetting about the blouse. She’s not even certain if her eyes are open anymore.

Kili’s hands are at her hips now, fingers hooked into the waistband of her jeans. She’s backed off enough to blow air gently over the nipple she was teasing and Tauriel’s hands are in her hair, trying to pull her back in. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,” she says, sliding her fingers in towards Tauriel’s front. “Just need to get my bearings.” She’s smiling again, and it makes that pressure go warm and expand, even as Kili’s undoing the buttons of her fly. “Oh, yes, definitely found something,” she says as she slips her hand in to stroke her. 

Tauriel’s not sure how she’s managing to want to laugh and be ready to come apart with need at the same time but she never wants it to stop. She’s wetter than she realized, underwear sticking to her skin and when Kili’s fingers dip under the fabric to touch her properly she feels silky and delirious under her hands. Kili’s mouth is at her breast again and as she sucks this time it is in rhythm with pressure against her clit. Tauriel’s head jerks back hard enough against the door that the pain cuts through her awareness.

“Kili,” she says, more forcefully this time, and Kili’s hand on her hip goes tight at the sound of her voice. She tugs at Kili’s hair until her mouth pulls away and she can think a second. This way is good, but it could be better. “Light switch. Bed.”

“Ok,” Kili says, unsteadily. She scrambles to get at something next to the door. There’s a click and the light is sudden enough Tauriel has to blink her eyes to readjust. In a second she can see Kili, blouse hanging open and flushed down her chest, looking up at her face with something like disbelief on her face.

“Wow,” she says. Tauriel can see the smile in her eyes now and she tilts her head up and up to be kissed, arms coming around Tauriel’s neck.

“So you’ll agree I was right about the light,” she says, smiling back into her mouth. Her hands can move quicker now to undo the rest of the buttons and finally push the blouse off her shoulders. She caught sight of the bed behind them earlier and now she’s walking them backwards towards it, toeing off her flats and undoing Kili’s bra as she goes.

“You can be right about everything” Kili promises, tugging down at the open waist of her jeans. “Just let me -- oof.” She’s hit the edge of the bed and fallen back onto it. She laughs, propping herself back up on her elbows, hair falling across her breasts and skirt pushed up nearly to her waist and something in Tauriel’s chest goes tight just to look at her. This, she thinks. This, for me.

“As I was saying,” Kili says, sitting up to start pulling down Tauriel’s jeans again.

“Let me,” Tauriel says. She grips the waist of both her underwear and jeans and leans over to smoothly take them off in one step.

“Ok,” Kili says, as Tauriel leans in close enough she has to lie down again. “Right. I.”

“Yes?” Tauriel asks, as she climbs onto the bed to straddle her waist. She drapes herself over Kili’s body, her skin so warm and soft that she wants to feel it against her everywhere. Kili looks up at her smiling and Tauriel needs to move, she needs more, but she can’t yet.

“I think this is what premature ejaculation feels like,” Kili says. Tauriel can’t even look at her for a moment, burying her face in Kili’s neck. She should probably not be shaking with silent laughter at that, but she can’t help it. “I, uh, shit, meant that in a completely respectful way of course,” Kili says, wincing, hands tentatively coming up to brush her sides. 

“Of course,” Tauriel says, and kisses behind her ear to show she’s smiling. “But maybe leave poetry to Shakespeare for the time being.”

“I can do Shakespeare,” Kili says, earnestly. 

“I believe you,” Tauriel says, and she kisses her. She kisses her jaw, her cheek, her mouth. Her mouth, her mouth, Kili’s hands pressing into her shoulders. She moves her thigh so that she’s kneeling at Kili’s side, tugging at her waist so Kili will pull herself the rest of the way onto the bed. She kisses her neck and her collarbone and down the swell of her breast. Kili hums high and breathy as Tauriel circles her nipple with her tongue, takes it into her mouth. Her fingers are tangled in Tauriel’s hair again, but they’re not tight and insistent. Not yet. Tauriel runs her hands up Kili’s legs, pushing her skirt up to lay against her stomach. She hooks her fingers in her underwear to pull them down and Kili lifts her hips to let them down her thighs, but they catch on the laces of her boots.

“Oh,” Kili says. “Oh, there’s a hook at the side that gets these off.” She’s reaching down to help but Tauriel catches her hands.

She looks up at Kili so she can watch her expression as she asks. “Could we leave them on?” The leather is hot under her fingers and she’s thinking about how it will feel against her back, Kili’s leg thrown over her shoulder and her head between Kili’s legs.

“Um.” Kili freezes for a moment and then she lets herself fall back. “Ok,” she says, smiling down at Tauriel. “If you want.” She lifts her legs and Tauriel leans back to pull her underwear the rest of the way off, letting them drop to the floor.

Tauriel pauses a moment there, already feeling as though she’s on the edge of something at the sight of Kili stretched out below her. Kili’s still smiling but she looks almost shy under her gaze, the flush higher in her cheeks and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Tauriel takes her face in her hands.

“What do you want?” she asks.

“You,” Kili says. She’s got a grip on Tauriel’s elbows and she tugs her down across her body. “I want you,” she mouths into Tauriel’s neck as Tauriel’s leg slips over hers to straddle her thigh. “Inside me.” Tauriel’s breath catches as Kili presses her thigh up between her legs. Kili has Tauriel’s hand and is dragging it down her body, guiding her fingers to slip inside her.

“More,” she says, hips canting up and she is so open and ready and willing. “Mm, more.” She is soaking against Tauriel’s hand, clenching as Tauriel rocks three fingers into her. “Yes,” she hisses. Tauriel wants to bring that sound out of her until she forgets everything else. She rubs her thumb up to work at Kili’s clit and Kili’s hips buck off the bed.

“Ah,” she moans, “ah, no, wait.” Her hand is pushing at Tauriel’s arm and Tauriel stops moving. She pushes herself up enough she can see Kili’s face.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Kili assures her, and Tauriel is relieved to see she’s smiling still. “Nothing. I just don’t want it to go so quickly.” She looks so earnestly hopeful. “I don’t want it to be over.” The pressure in Tauriel’s chest cracks and blooms, flooding her with warmth and such sudden, immeasurable fondness. 

It’s enough to overwhelm her almost, to make her want to back away, but it’s more important to her in this moment that Kili not stop looking at her like that. She leans closer, her finger sinking back into her, and says, “I don’t need to be anywhere until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ok,” Kili says, eyes a little distant at that but still bright. “I’ll, uh, probably want to come before then.”

Tauriel laughs, and presses in close enough to whisper in her ear, “Just once?” Kili moans at that, clutching at Tauriel’s shoulders and pressing her face into Tauriel’s neck. Her hips are rocking again and Tauriel lets her set the rhythm, riding against her thigh and letting that pounding need build up inside her. She is so close.

“Tell me what you want, Kili,” Tauriel says, wanting her voice.

She’s not expecting Kili to say, “Just you. Just, fuck me.” Tauriel feels her back arch up and go rigid, her hips still grinding down hard. Kili surges up to follow her, to take her breast into her mouth again and oh, oh, oh, how she wants that mouth -- between her legs, against her own, laughing into every part of her, open and moaning as Kili, with her head falling back, rides the strap on Tauriel keeps under her bed at home.

“Fuck me,” Kili says, and Tauriel is gone.

She comes back to herself, shuddering as Kili writhes against her and sends aftershocks through her body. “Please,” she’s saying. “Please,” and Tauriel understands. She pushes Kili onto her back and settles between her thighs so her legs are free to spread wider. Kili pulls her knees up to press her feet flat against the bed for leverage as she fucks herself up onto Tauriel’s hand. Tauriel thinks she could almost lose herself again just looking at her like that, desperate and straining towards her. 

Later, she thinks. Later. For now she rocks her fingers back into her and into her until Kili’s hands are fisting in the sheets and her breaths run ragged together. Tauriel presses her thumb up lightly under Kili’s clit, and Kili nods her head feverishly.

“Yes,” she says, as Tauriel preses higher, firmer. “Yes, yes.” She’s pushing herself harder and harder, her body shaking. Tauriel runs her other hand up Kili’s thigh to her knee and pulls it further apart, stretching her skin tighter and more sensitive.

“Kili,” she says breathlessly. “Look at me.” Kili opens her eyes for a moment, meeting hers, and Tauriel’s thumb circles tightly over her clit, fingers curving inside her to press at her g spot. Kili’s eyes widen for a moment and then they slam shut, back arching off the bed. Her mouth is open but she’s silent, like she’s holding her breath and then she lets it out slowly, back coming down and legs falling limp against the bed.

Tauriel climbs up her body to lay against her again. Her fingers slip out of Kili and she plays them idly over her thigh as she watches her face. Kili huffs out a laugh. “That tickles,” she says, lightly. Her eyes are still closed, her body languid. She should always be this happy.

“Alright,” Tauriel says, and she lets her hand fall down to her own thigh. Her heart is still pounding, part of her still caught in the rush of being able to make Kili move like that, look like this. She lets her fingers slide, wet against her own skin, under her hip to press between her legs. She touches herself lazily, just enough that little sparks of pleasure move through her. Not enough she can’t keep still. 

Kili opens her eyes. “Hi,” she says and it sounds like wonder in her voice. Tauriel goes still looking down at her now and without any driving force to distract her, this should all probably feel too intimate, too soon. There are questions she should be asking herself at least, answers she should care about. She doesn’t particularly want to.

Instead, she smiles and she feels as though it is enough for now. “Hi,” she says.

“So,” Kili says, after a moment. She’s running her hand along Tauriel’s arm down to her hip. “About your earlier offer. The, uh,” she laughs a little, “multiple orgasms one.”

“I remember it,” Tauriel says, wryly. She’s distracted by the way Kili’s fingers are playing over her forearm where it dips below her hip.

“What if we make it interesting?” Kili asks.

“Oh?” Tauriel asks. Her body’s already going tight again at the sound of her voice.

“Whoever comes more, the other person makes them breakfast.” She sounds a little hesitant about the deal and Tauriel thinks she knows why.

“That doesn’t sound like much of a consolation prize,” Tauriel says. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

“That’s part of the prize,” Kili insists. She’s lost the uncertainty now that Tauriel hasn’t balked at the implication she’ll be staying the night. “So what do you think?”

“Alright,” Tauriel says, somewhere between amused and intrigued. “Why not?”

“Great!” Kili says, suddenly full of energy. She rolls them so Tauriel is on her back. “I hope you like eggs; that’s all I can make fit for company. Assuming we have any left, that is.”

Tauriel could almost laugh but the way she’s grinning somehow makes it not entirely ridiculous. Her eyes are full of promises and Tauriel wants them all. “You seem very confident,” she says, still unwilling to let the last word go easily.

“Oh, I take ages to recover from the first round,” Kili says. She’s propped herself up on one arm to look down at Tauriel. “And even if that didn’t give me the advantage?” She grins wider now. “Let’s just say I am motivated.”


End file.
